My Vows
by JenniePearl2013
Summary: Hera wants to save her marriage but can't really care enough or put any effort into it anymore and Lonnie likes to fight and have fun. M for not really sure where this story is going. :D


My Vows

Hera

Looking down on the mortal world I wonder if any of this is worth it. It seems no matter how much I try everything never last long. My trust in him, his empty promises, but most of all his affairs. Never have I thought my life would come to this..being claimed as the cruel, overly obsessive, angry wife of the King of all Gods. And Goddesses. What's really the point in trying anymore. What's really the point in caring? No there is no point is there he will come and go as he pleases if I live Mount Olympus will he notice? _No._ He won't..so why should I even care what he does anymore.

Because he is my husband..

Because it's disgraceful..

Because I _'love'_ him..

Because..I am the Goddess of Marriage.

Who is in a loveless marriage to a man who spends more time with his whores then his own wife or kids. If you openly agree to sleep with other women husband and if married then yes that does consider you a whore. I don't care how mean it sounds. I just wish I did not feel so much hatred from everyone around I feel like the mortals are laughing at me like I'm a fool!

But I am a fool.

A fool who made bad choices and did bad things in return.

"I need to get out of here. I need some air.." Sigh.

….

I, Hera Queen of the Goddess, officially hate my life.

Maybe a quick walk outside would suffice?

Somewhere on the other side of the world.

Dwarf Kingdom

Lonnie

Damn this is boring. I'm going to the beach that could be fun?

Nope. I hate the sun and sweat on my skin. Bleh.

"I'll just go mining since that's mostly what I do..what most all dwarves do?!" I silently yelled to myself

Eh. Whatever. I can check out that new black marble stone? They say it has a weird energy or it comes from the cosmic skies?

HA! Funny.

"Hey Lonnie!" a voice screams

"Oh hey Robbie" it was just my little brother 'Robbie'

Why did our names have to rhyme..?

"Guess what!" Robbie says dimples forming in his cheeks.

Oh damn this is not going to end good..

"Uhh..okay let me see. Mom gave us rhyming names because it was funny?" I said.

"No!" His smile got bigger

"Hmm..you some how magically made that dead piece of dirt where pissed come to life?" I replied with a hint of mock in my voice.

"NO! And don't tell anybody that!?" He yelled scowling at me "I got a chunk of the stone!"

"..Huh? Why would I care on some rock you found.."

"It's not a rock it's a stone! From the Core of the mining center." Oh that stone.

"Why do you think I care for something like that?" Giving him a dull look of 'I-REALLY-don't-care.'

"Well you should because it has magic powers! I bet it can give me super strength!"

"You do now it's bad to take a piece of that stone off, right? You could get in trouble!"Snatching the stone off his hands I ran to the Mining Areas. Until it started to rain.

"Ahh! Damn you rain and bad luck!" I screamed to the storm clouds

Before I could take another step forward I bumped into someone. It was Jane. A local farmers market gal and a total bitch. Great.

"Sorry.." I apologized.

"You got my dress dirty!? It's all ugly now!" She yelled

"Pphftt! Jane my dear that dress was ugly the minute you put it on." I slapped my mouth with my hands. Oh no.

"Uh I have to go to the Mining Areas to pick up some items so if you wou-"

"The Mining Areas are now closed now they closed like an hour ago. And I should not be taking dressing and proper grooming from a Dwarf who wears black and grey all the time! Hmmf!" Jane stomped off mad as shit. Great she's going to talk crap now and I can return this stone.

*Thunder crackling and rain p[ours harder*

"Damn it! Damn it all! Damn you Robbie! Damn you rain! Damn you thunder!" I screamed louder in every statement I made. Dusting my self off I began my way and looking at the stone in my hands.

…And then.

"And damn you stone!" I pointed the stone to the clouds which some how caused lightning to strike. Everything was so bright and colorful I was seeing rainbows and glittery sparks. I was trying balls!?

And then there was pain.

Back to Hera

My eyes are playing tricks on me I think I see someone falling from the skies?

*THUD/CRASH!*

Oh my Gods in heaven someone was falling! Rushing to see if they where okay I made my way into the woods trying to desperately find him. I looked almost everywhere when I saw a giant crater near the river. And down I saw someone wide-eyed staring into the sky smoke and steam sizzling off her body.

It was not a male instead it was just a girl? Maybe around 15 yrs old? She looked terrible! I ran down there to see if she was breathing. She looked at the sky and then at me. It was a long awkward pause.

"Are you okay? Dear heavens what happened!" Hera shouted.

"Well. I think I saw a double rainbow, got fried, and..that's about it." Lonnie replies with such confusion and distortion. I looked at her she had golden reddish hair and light green eyes wearing a blue dress. Where _am_ I?

"I'm Lonnie nice to meet you..?" I drifted off to sleep hoping for the worst would be over.

To be continued.


End file.
